howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuffnut Thorston / Biography
' That_sounds_great.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E7_0343.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9227.jpg THW-Tuffnut.jpg ' Early Life ''Ending the Dragon War Joining the same Dragon Training class as Hiccup, at first Tuff delights in taunting Hiccup over his poor performance although he doesn't have much success either due to the fact that he couldn't get along with his sister in battle. Later, however, when Hiccup displays an amazing talent for subduing the Dragons, he becomes his avid fan (often pushing and shoving Ruff to be the first to talk to him). The twins decide to help Hiccup fight the Red Death and bond with the Zippleback that had been trapped in the training arena before. To confront the Red Death, the twins mount a Hideous Zippleback, which fits their fractious relationship, the two naming the dragon Barf and Belch. Each head seems to agree with one of the twins in particular - Ruff taking Barf and Tuff Belch, and they ride it to great effect in the final battle and afterwards. Notably, they were the only ones not forced from their dragon in the final battle. Hunting the Boneknapper Tuff then went with Gobber, Phil, and the other riders to search for the Boneknapper. As Gobber told stories of his encounters with the Boneknapper, Tuff questioned the validity of his stories. After the Riders crashed their ship, Tuff assisted Gobber in setting up a trap to catch it. Unfortunately, the Boneknapper came in from behind and trapped them in their own trap. After Gobber gave up his belt buckle to the Boneknapper, Tuff and the others then rode the Boneknapper in order to return to Berk. During the trip, Tuff rode on it's tail bones, but felt pain in his own tailbone, commenting, "This tailbone is hurting my tailbone". First Snoggletog with Dragons War with the Outcasts At the official creation of the Berk Dragon Training Academy in "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Tuffnut becomes an official Dragon Rider and Dragon Trainer. He and his sister seem focused on the more destructive abilities of dragons, and what fun they can have. In "Viking for Hire", Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch, along with the other riders, become guinea pigs for Gobber as he tries to find his place in a dragon-friendly world. He crafts elaborate saddles for the dragons and in the Twins' case, develop built-in catapults which promptly knock out both Barf and Belch. Though a part of the Dragon Training Academy, Tuffnut expresses her dismay at "learning" when the Riders try to study Torch, a young Typhoomerang found in the woods in "The Terrible Twos". The dragon jumps on him and chews on his nose, while Ruffnut looks on and laughs. Torch then jumps on her and bites her nose, which Tuffnut in turn finds funny. The Twins and Barf and Belch are re-united in the following episode, "Alvin and the Outcasts", after defeating Alvin the Treacherous at Dragon Island. During the events of "In Dragons We Trust", the Twins are forced to leave Barf and Belch on Dragon Island. This is because Mildew framed Barf and Belch and other dragons for property destruction around the village, including stealing everyone's boots on Boot Night and leaving footprints leading to Barf and Belch with a pair of Zippleback Boots. Tuffnut is seen partaking - and getting caught - in one of her favorite pastimes - tipping Yaks. He and Ruffnut are caught by Stoick while riding on Toothless in "How to Pick Your Dragon". The Twins and Snotlout inadvertently discovered a cryptic treasure map to the riches of Hamish I hidden by Hamish II, in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man". Gobber took it away from them and bade them not to pursue it, as the quest was dangerous. Despite that, the Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs stole the map from the Blacksmith Shop. Astrid and Hiccup catch them, but eventually join in. The Riders go to various places around the Isle of Berk, following the clues. They were able to avoid danger due to their dragons. In the final location, in a cave full of small Fireworms, Hiccup and Toothless fell into a hole and the cave caves in, while the Twins and the others escaped. Hiccup and Toothless eventually found their way out with the rightful treasure - an accurate portrait of the Hamishes. He experienced a brief falling-out with his sister in "Twinsanity" when their conflict reaches the point where they attempt to issue separate orders to each head, Tuff in particular, noting that he was tired of the two of them always sharing the same things, but eventually reconciled when Barf and Belch were in trouble, accepting that they would always share their Dragon even if they could find other individual interests. In "Gem of a Different Color", Tuffnut traded something to Snotlout for a stone of good fortune, which was actually a Changewing dragon egg. Tuffnut then tried to demonstrate it's good luck by jumping into a garbage pit filled with Fireworms. However, he was saved by Astrid. Tuffnut then spotted a Changewing. He then came under attack by an angry Changewing who wanted it's egg back. Following the Changewings' attack, Tuffnut attempted to train one but was unable to actually find one again. War with the Berserkers Tuffnut has a more prominent role in "Zippleback Down", when the team attempts to disable traps that were left over from the time that they killed Dragons. After bonding with Torch, he teaches him some basic hand-signals and officially training him. Hiccup then goes to find them, only to be thrown down when Toothless' prosthetic tail was burnt off. When a forest fire appears, Hiccup almost decides that it's too late, but Ruff and Tuff figure out a way to keep the fire away from Berk by "fighting fire with fire". They returned to Berk, riding on Torch, where he leaves after saying good-bye to Tuff. Despite their amazing feat, the twins are to have learned a lesson by releasing themselves from the trap without help. Despite their combined efforts, both of them end up being trapped again. Tuffnut again has a prominent role in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1". The twins and Snotlout were the prime cause in the release of the Skrill and they help Hiccup and the gang to tame it. After splitting up into two groups, the twins attempt to drive out the Skrill by causing a big explosion by Barf's gas and Belch's spark, but the plan fails. After saving Hiccup from the Skrill, they're chased by the Skrill and Hiccup and Toothless narrowly make it to block the blast of lightning with a plasma blast. The explosion was so great, it knocks the twins out of the sky and away from the group. They land on an outcrop of land and spot Alvin capturing the Skrill. They decide to follow the ship. Meanwhile, their disappearance causes the other Viking Teens to search for them, leaving all dragons but Toothless too exhausted to fly. In "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", Hiccup goes to find them and meets up with them on Outcast Island, where they were spying on the Outcasts. Tuff goes undercover to find out about the Berserkers' and the Outcasts' apparent truce. He then helps Hiccup to find the Skrill, but it was too late as Dagur managed to get to it first. After Hiccup duels with Dagur as well as the Skrill (after it's been freed), the twins help seal the hole and encase the Skrill in ice once again. After the chaos had ended, the twins and Hiccup return home to Berk. Ruffnut is shown to be slightly more clever than Tuffnut in "The Eel Effect", when she convinced him to slap herself by saying that it would hurt him too (since they're twins), clearly just saying that because she enjoyed watching Tuff hurt himself. As well as this, Ruff also manages to convince Tuff that he has a tail in "Frozen", and can be stung by the Speed Stingers on said tail, enjoying watching him believe he was paralyzed. Cometing in Dragon Racing Tuff then helped Hiccup and the other riders round up Silent Sven's sheep. Following that Tuff then established the basics of Dragon Racing. Tuff and Ruff then joined Snotlout on his team Snoutnut. During the official first race, Tuff and Ruff then tried to cheat by painting a sheep black and lost to Hiccups and Fishleg's team Hiclegs. A couple of years later before the second film, Tuff then worked on improving his face paint. Founding the Edge Three years after the end of the war with the Berserkers,Tuff, along with his sister, then started to worship Loki. Together with their dragon, they pranked everyone on Berk in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", until they inadvertently found Trader Johann adrift. They went with Hiccup to search for Dagur the Deranged at the Ship Graveyard. With his sister, they attempted to take some Johann's jewels. Unfortunately they were captured by Dagur and his berserkers.(Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 & Part 2) Tuff and his chicken then discovered the Night Terrors on Dragon's Edge in "When Darkness Falls". Tuff also named the alpha night terror, Smidvarg.(When Darkness Falls) Discovery of the Dragon Hunters Tuffnut then believed that he was bitten by the Lycanwing and was turning into one in "Bad Moon Rising". However, it was discovered by Snotlout that he was actually bitten by a wolf. Tuff also trained with Berk's officiator in how to perform weddings. However he was unable to complete his training when the officiator fell of a cliff. Tuff also inadvertently married Ruff to Fishlegs when revealed that he trained with Berk's officiator in "Snotlout Gets the Axe". Tuff and Ruff then tried to put Hiccup in danger in order to get their dragon back from it's life debt to Hiccup in "The Zippleback Experience". They were successful in rescuing Barf, Belch and Hiccup from Ryker and Dagur. Tuff then assisted Astrid in defending the Edge against Ryker's and Dagur's men in "Edge of Disaster, Part 2". Tuff then fought Ryker head on until He and Dagur's men retreated when Hiccup brought in reinforcements. Tuff and his sister then celebrated Loki Day by playing pranks everyone in "Shock and Awe". However, at the end of the day, Tuff's hut was then moved by Astrid and Stormfly. War with the Hunters continues War with the Hunters ends "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2" "Gruff Around the Edges" During Berk's 400th anniversary celebration, Tuff wore his Dragon race face paint.("Midnight Scrum") "Not Lout" "Saving Shattermaster" "Dire Straits" "The Longest Day" "Gold Rush" "Out of the Frying Pan" In "Twintuition", he is forced to say goodbye to Macey after the mace is damaged beyond repair. "Blindsided" "Shell Shocked, Part 1" "Shell Shocked, Part 2" War with the Dragon Flyers "Living on the Edge" "Sandbusted" "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" "Snotlout's Angels" "A Matter of Perspective" "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" "Dawn of Destruction" "The Wings of War, Part 1" "The Wings of War, Part 2" "No Dragon Left Behind" "Snuffnut" "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" "Sins of the Past" Race for the King of Dragons “In Plain Sight” “No Bark, All Bite” “Chain of Command” “Loyal Order of Ingerman” “A Gruff Separation” “Mi Amore Wing” “Ruff Transition” “Triple Cross” “Family Matters” “Darkest Night” “Guardians of Vanaheim” “King of Dragons, Part 1” “King of Dragons, Part 2” War with Drago In the second film, Tuff would not let his dragon be taken by Drago Bludvist. Tuff was disgusted by his sister's attraction to the Dragon trapper Eret. Following Stoick's death, Tuff rode one of the baby Scuttleclaws despite difficulty in riding them back to Berk. Aiding the people of Nepenthe When Calder, an emissary from Nepenthe, comes to Berk, the twins inspect him and Tuffnut states that he doesn't like his haircut. Later, on their way to Nepenthe, the riders are accompanied by Tidal Class dragons which offer tribute to their new alpha. Tuffnut and Ruffnut then ride two Seashockers whom they name Soaky and Wetty. On the island, Tuffnut relaxes in a hot pool along with Fishlegs, Snotlout and some girls from Nepenthe, instead of focusing at the task. At dinner, although he isn't seen, it is presumed that he collapsed along the riders and the dragons and was captured by Calder and his men. In the prison, Tuffnut reminds Hiccup that he didn't like Calder's haircut. He then fight his way out and escapes. However, before the riders leave the island, some Foreverwings wake up and began destroying the village. Tuffnut then helps by getting the people to safety. After Hiccup defeats Calder, Tuffnut and the other riders arrive at the scene. The next day, Tuffnut is seen listening to Hiccup's speech to the village and later head-butting his sister. Telling Stories In the cave both Tuffnut and his sister tell the other Dragon Riders a fictitious tale about a the "attack of the fifty-foot Gothi" and how they managed to stop her with the help of the trickster God, Loki. Fighting the Silkspanners and the Dragonvine After escaping from a cave, Tuffnut and the other Dragon Riders fight off strange frenzied dragons called Silkspanners, with weapons lit on fire with Nightmare Gel. Later, the Twins travel with Hiccup, Eret, Gobber, and Astrid Hofferson to find the source of the Dragonvine plant. The scent takes them to Dragonvine Island and find a village of people in trouble. The Riders burn away some of the encroaching Dragonvine. The group splits up again, this time the Twins and Eret search out the source of the Dragonvine on the island, while Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber look for the Silkspanners. One of the villagers - Bayana - accompanies them. The group finds out that the villagers have been growing and harvesting Dragonvine to protect themselves from people like Drago Bludvist. The villagers capture the group as well as the dragons and toss them into a pit full of Dragonvine in order to preserve their defenses and village. In the meantime, Hiccup's group finds the Silkspanners and brings them back to Dragonvine Island as it turns out they are able to eat it. The Twins' group is saved. Fighting Wild Dragons and the Dragonroot Company After a new dragon trainer from Berk earned the Forest Scout from Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut took the novice to the Frozen Tundra, where the three went exploring and fought wild dragons. There, they discovered that the dragons were angrier than usual, just like Fishlegs said, much to the twins' surprise. While advancing through the tundra, the twins met Bjarke the Bear. At first, they mocked the man and easily defeated him, with the help of the new trainer. Some time later, the twins met him again, and Bjarke told them that the Dragonroot Company has taken over the Fortress of Ice. The trio immediately went there, but the only thing they found was an angry Bewilderbeast. After a short debate, the twins decided to let the new trainer face the giant dragon without them. The trainer managed to defeat the Bewilderbeast, without killing it. The twins then wondered what exactly was Bjarke's plan. Tuffnut deduced that the Dragonroot Company was training an army at the Burning Barrens, and Ruffnut agreed. The twins then sent the trainer to the fiery location, while they returned to Berk. Corresponding with a New Rider New rider Scribbler and his dragon, Patch, correspond with the Dragon Riders on Berk through Terror Mail. He is seeking information that might pertain to the mysterious drugged dragons and other things happening on and around Havenholme. The Twins intercept one such correspondence. Tuffnut indicates that he has been called a 'mongrel' and a whole slew of other names. Facing Grimmel the Grisly At the beginning of the third film, Tuffnut, along with the other Dragon Riders, is raiding one of the Warlords ships to free captive Dragons. After returning back to Berk Tuffnut meets Hiccup in the great hall and shove his face into his new "facial hair" until Eret arrives and Hiccup can thankfully get away. He later re-meets with Hiccup, who is trying to find the Light Fury with Toothless, to give him a pep talk about arrying Astrid, a pep talk that doesn't quite help at all. The both of them venture into a small clearing of just glass, where Hiccup picks up a poisonous dart with purple coloured liquid inside. Whilst Tuffnut was first uninterested, once Hiccup picked it up he immediately wanted to look at it. Hiccup then stops Toothless, and takes a stick out of Tuffnuts hands and throws it into the grass, triggering a massive dragon trap. Remembering the Dragons at Snoggletog'' Category:Biography Category:Tuffnut Thorston